Love in the shadows
by Hopeless Mirai
Summary: A cold mysterious saiyaness crosses path with the kind and loving hybrid: Mirai Trunks.


**Disclaimer**

_This is a fan-based story, all the Dragon Ball characters and the original story belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. The only thing I own here are my ideas and oc's, I hope you enjoy reading since my language is not english, besides it's the first time I do this kind of translated work._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A small hope?**

_It was half past ten in the morning of the Year 783 in West City, in this alternative future Trunks and Bulma kept hidden in a secret base they had. Only four years after his death, but the feeling kept the same. Bulma was still giving the last touches to the last hope of that world, but Trunks remained stubborn in his idea of defeating the androids by himself just like his master Gohan wished. Despite of the negative of her son on making such a time travel and the constant doubt about the correct performance of the time machine, Bulma didn't give up and still worked on the project; all the hopes of being saved where there._

- Trunks, would you do me the favor of getting the supplies of food we need? I'm really busy and I want to finish the last touches of the time machine – said her mother, still focused on the complex systems that marvelous creation had.

The Young boy nodded and directed himself quickly to the stairs – I'll be back in a moment – he said a little nervous, he wasn't sure if he was going to find the androids therefore he needed to be really careful.

- Take care, son! – yelled his mother while seeing how the young boy was getting away running quickly, like only a saiyan could do.

During the path the 17 year-old boy didn't stop looking around, he was nervous, a cold sweat escorting him making pair with the rain. The fact of the androids having a Ki really hard to sense made him worry even more. He shook his head a bit and kept running until arriving to the enormous garage where all kind of products needed to survive on that terrible era were sold.

When he arrived he put himself as usual on the queue, but since he was the son of the owner of the Capsule Corporation, he got called immediately to take the bags and boxes with the necessary food. He went there shyly and while he did a woman was coming out with her correspondent things, Trunks got closer while with his glance he asked for permission to take what was his.

Suddenly the scream of the woman frightened everyone; in the place the horror invaded all of the present people.

Trunks went out for instinct, wanting to help the young woman. When he went out the woman was lying in the ground, completely wet cause of the rain.

- Are you okay? – He asked helping her on getting up; the young woman pointed the path where a strange person was getting away running.

- Please stop that boy! He stole my things! – She begged crying desperately while a little girl accompanying her started crying too.

- I'll go after him don't worry – Trunks said while he started running at full speed, but for some reason that person was running as fast as him.

"How can this person move like that?" he said to himself while starting to fly, being sure nobody would see him. The strange turned back to see him impressed, dressed with a red blouse with a hood covering his face, probably cause of the rain which was falling strongly that morning. Distracted, the stranger fell in the ground and dropped one of the two bags he took, Trunks stopped suddenly and waited to see his face.

- What do you want idiot? – groaned the voice of a girl, while the hood slipped and allowed him to see a long brown hair.

Trunks was surprised – You're a girl? – He asked shocked and looking at her thoroughly.

The young woman blushed annoyed – Course! What did you think huh?! – She groaned looking at the bag in the ground; unfortunately it was completely wet just like her.

- Give back what you stole to that woman – the boy ordered taking the bag that corresponded to the woman.

- No! Now my food is ruined, so give that to me – the young woman preached getting up quickly and looking at Trunks with fury.

- It's not ethic to steal in times like this – said the boy with lilac hair while flying back where the young mother was, to give her back what was hers.

The girl followed him to the garage and decided to stay there until the boy went out, she planned to attack him to recover what she had lost. She wasn't minded on passing hunger only for the nobility and kindness of a young man.

- If he thinks I'll give up that easy he's truly wrong –she said in low voice while the boy went out, the young woman jumped quickly over him to steal his foodstuffs, but the young man dodged her with great speed.

- You'll need more than that to steal something from me – the boy said walking completely calm under the rain.

- Idiot! – the woman yelled appearing fast in front of the boy and giving him a strong punch in the stomach, which Trunks didn't see coming.

The boy showed pain and surprise at the same time, no normal person could make him feel pain with just a hit, not any normal girl could and much less run as fast as she did, there was something mysterious about her, something he needed to know.

- You're a human? – The boy asked still keeping the bags with the foodstuffs he had to bring to his mother.

The young woman laughed – Not your business, now if you don't mind I'll take your things – she said trying to take the bags, but Trunks didn't allow her.

- Why do you steal? – The young man asked looking at the girl, he was trying to focus on her Ki.

- Not your business – the girl chucked.

Trunks got confused – Does your family make you do this? Who do you live with? – He kept asking while the Ki was becoming even more confusing. "She's a saiyan" he thought looking at her, he couldn't understand how she could own that blood; from all the saiyans in the Earth he was the last one.

The girl looked down – It's not something you need to know – she answered looking at her reflex on a puddle.

- You don't have anybody? – The boy said, very interested in the saiyan Ki the girl had.

- You don't understand! – She yelled while Trunks tried to calm her.

- Listen, I know now you don't have anything to eat, it's my fault because you fell because I followed you, so if you want you can come with me and I'll give you something to eat and even another clothing because I see you're completely wet; what do you say? – He smiled kindly trying to convince the stranger.

"Come on, say yes" he thought while the young girl was still thoughtful, in that saiyan blood he could only see preoccupation, he wanted to finish more than anyone with that chaotic era, he wanted to destroy the androids and avoiding her from becoming an enemy would mean to also have company in the training. He only needed to know what were the limits of her powers, just that.

The young woman seemed undecided – Why do you want me to go? – She asked looking at Trunks with attention; she seemed to not want to accept any propose of that kind.

- I'm also a saiyan – he confessed while the young woman seemed to not believe what she heard.

- Saiyan? – She repeated far from believing him – I don't know what you know from us, but you don't look like a saiyan at all -

The young boy shook his head – I don't look like one because I'm half saiyan – explained the boy while the young woman was still impressed.

- It is impossible that you could be one – she laughed while seeing how Trunks was getting annoyed.

- Okay… then… - he took some air to start to turn into a super saiyan – you'll have to believe me in the bad way – he said, allowing her to see the fearsome transformation.

The young woman got surprised; there wasn't any other proof than that transformation to prove the young boy with a simple human appearance was a saiyan. That explained the ability he had to fly and the speed he had to run.

- That transformation is easy to do – the girl presumed imitating Trunks, what left him astonished.

- Where do you come from? Who are you?! – He asked not understanding why a saiyan was presenting her when the race was supposed to be extinct. He was confused; there was no explanation to the existence of another saiyan.

The young woman came back to her normal state immediately – That is not something of your interest, now tell me why do you want me to go with you and it has to be the truth – she groaned while looking how Trunks came back to his normal state as well.

- I won't lie to you – the boy sighed – Both of us are the only ones who can destroy number 17 and number 18.

- Do you mean you want to fight with them? – The young girl said opening her eyes like plates; she was surprised with what Trunks just said.

- Listen, I only saw one person capable of confronting them and three years ago he disappeared – the girl said trying to take the bag Trunks had, but he didn't leave his guard low.

- You met Gohan? – The young man asked strongly holding the big boxes where he had all the food.

The girl got immediately interested in knowing more – What? You met him too? –

Trunks had a serious glance, but it was evident that behind of that appearance there was an existent sadness hidden – He died three years ago – he said with soft voice, seeing how the girl was shocked about the new.

- You know something? I'll go with you, but only to know the connection you had with Gohan. If I don't find what I'm looking for I'll simply leave, I can't fight those androids and I'm sure you neither – she said with resignation, she had nothing to lose.

The young man extended his hand – My name is Trunks – he said recovering his calm seriousness that his face reflected. The young girl didn't want to touch him so she simply crossed her arms.

- My name is Linnah – she replied with an unkind tone, the boy lowered his hand ashamed.

- Can you fly? – Trunks asked giving some steps forward.

- Of course I can – she answered and immediately the boy flew, followed by the unknown saiyaness.

During the whole flight Trunks felt intrigued by the origins of the woman, the idea of her presence meaning help or danger didn't stop spinning on his mind.

The androids were enough to get his nerves to the limits, he didn't want to think on Linnah being another preoccupation despite of her not being as strong as the androids.

When they arrived to the entrance of the secret base he could put his mind in order, he tried to convince himself various times that there wasn't worst enemy than the androids number 17 and number 18, in the same way he made himself sure that Linnah didn't mean imminent danger and in the opposite case she wouldn't be wearing human clothing as she was.

* * *

Any mistake in the language, let me know :)


End file.
